kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kami and Buddy Romance
Inness.png|Inness Faith21.png|Faith at age 21. Octacious .png|Octacious Tiberius.png|Tiberius Sebastian.png|Sebastain Heath.png|Heath Logan.png|Logan Ciara.png|Ciara Antonette.png|Antonette Bambi.png|Bambi Faith.png|Faith at age 7. Cealy.png|Cealy Barbie.png|Barbie Kavon.png|Kavon Skye.png|Skye Faith25.png|Faith at age 25. kami and buddy!.jpg|Kami and Buddy (All credit goes to Emma!) bella ann.png|Bella ben lee.png|Ben Lee kiara mae.png|Kiara kayleen.png|Kayleen Faith30.png|Faith at age 30 Picture0146.jpg|Faith at age 3. Starla.png|Starla Habiba.png|Habiba Cherry.png|Cherry Apple.png|Apple Kitty.png|Kitty Buddy jr..png|Buddy Jr (Bami's) Chase.png|Chase Louvania.png|Louvania Ruburd jr..png|Buddy Jr. (Bril's) Saylor.png|Saylor Yannick.png|Yannick Lilac.png|Lilac Topez.png|Topez Ariella.png|Ariella Kimi.png|Kimi Kingston.png|Kingston "No one will believe it." ~ Kami to Buddy about their new founded relationship in Yougotburned's story. Kami and Buddy, or Bami, is a newly made couple by Yougotburned as she was experimenting with pairings. She liked the idea and plans on writing more with them together in the future. Buddy's Kids Buddy's kids are his kids with both Bril and Boah. Inness.png|Inness Utsukushii|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Octacious .png|Octacious|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Tiberius.png|Tiberius|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Skye.png|Skye|link=Cealy and Skye Utsukushii Cealy.png|Cealy|link=Cealy and Skye Utsukushii Chase.png|Chase Louvania.png|Louvania Ruburd jr..png|Buddy Jr. Saylor.png|Saylor Yannick.png|Yannick Kami's Kids Kami's kids: Sebastian.png|Sebastian|link=Sebastian Yaad Longfoot Conerhan Heath.png|Heath|link=Heath Hiro Conerhan Logan.png|Logan|link=Logan Obi Ciara.png|Ciara|link=Ciara Jane Conerhan Antonette.png|Antonette|link=Antonette Paisley Conerhan Bambi.png|Bambi|link=Barbie Kay and Bambi Jay Barbie.png|Barbie|link=Barbie Kay and Bambi Jay Children Together, Bami has septuplets: Bella Ann, Kavon Gray, Ben Lee, Kiara Mae, Buddy Jr, Kayleen Alleana, and Kitty Diana. Bella ann.png|Bella|link=Bella Ann Ben lee.png|Ben|link=Benedict Lee Kavon.png|Kavon|link=Kavon Gray Kayleen.png|Kayleen|link=Kayleen Kiara mae.png|Kiara|link=Kiara Mae Kitty.png|Kitty Buddy jr..png|Buddy Jr. Grandchildren Antonette's Kids They only have one granddaughter though Antonette and that's Faith. Picture0146.jpg|Faith at age 3.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith.png|Faith at age 7.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith15-1.png|Faith at age 15.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith21.png|Faith at age 21.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith25.png|Faith at age 25.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith30.png|Faith at age 30.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Inness and Kris So far, they only have one grandchild, and that's Ashley Kolfer Sebastian and Cealy's Kids They have five kids, four boys named Ethan, Conrad, Eliot, Colton, and one girl named Brydjet (Bri-de-get) Heath and Se Lin's Kids Heath and Se Le have three kids. Buddy Jr. and Jessica Buddy and Jessica have seven children. Trever and Ciara's Kids They have five kids named Anabella, Isabella, Sarahbell, Lucius, Sirius. Great-Grandchildren Faith and Edward Buddy and Kami have 19 Great-Grandchildren through Faith. The only ones known as of now are Ainsley and Paisley, Habiba, Starla, Apple and Cherry, Lilac, Topez, Falcon, Sparrow, and Evander, Ariella, Jedyn, Kami II, Kimi, Kingston, Braxton, Callie, and Alice. Starla.png|Starla Habiba.png|Habiba Cherry.png|Cherry Apple.png|Apple Lilac.png|Lilac Topez.png|Topez Ariella.png|Ariella Kimi.png|Kimi Kingston.png|Kingston Mako and Ryuunosuke They have one named Mizu. Mako and Takeru They have one named Kaia. House With so many kids living in one house, Kami and Buddy bought a huge mansion. They were unaware that it was supposily haunted, but as the adventurous people they are, Kami and Buddy stayed there after finding out. This is also what causes the two families to come together and learn to accept each other. Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Couples Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Septuplets Category:Sextuplets Category:Genius Category:Locations Category:Crossover Locations Category:Kami and George's Kids Category:Buddy and Noah's Kids Category:Buddy and Kami's Kids Category:Buddy and April's Kids Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Males Category:Females Category:Edward and Faith's Kids